A New Evil
by jackthefrosted
Summary: Pitch is down, but not yet out. The Guardians foolishly allowed him the chance to run away, not following. Now when he encounters new evil that may be able to help him get his power and revenge, how could he resist? It will take all of the Guardians power and teamwork to finally trap Pitch, before he gets to Jamie.


~Chapter One~

An Intriguing Episode in the Eyes of the Antagonist

_Pitch emerged from the shadows of the trees; he glanced around, seeing that he was in an enchanted forest. He also saw no sign of a fearling, which usually meant he would be safe. He could always outrun them even if he had to forever, which it began to look more like that would become a reality instead of a thought. He found a rock, and sat recalling so many events, some that went even better than planned, and those damned Guardians who took it all from him. Curse them, they don't know what it's like to be held as a figment of an imagination, passed off for centuries as nothing! How could they? People liked the Guardians, all of them offered bribery. Santa Claus, gifts of toys for the children, Easter Bunny brought candy, Sandman brought "good dreams", Tooth Fairy brought them money in exchange for their detached body parts, and Jack Frost…he was the worst of them all. He knew very well what Pitch felt, yet he ignored it all. He picked the wrong side to fight for, and Pitch would destroy that child's dreams…the child who brought him the light…Jamie._

_ A rustling from the bushes set Pitch to his feet, and he turned to run. The movement became pointless, as fearlings in the shape of black horses circled around him. They were attracted to his own fear, his fear of the Guardians. Pitch cursed himself for creating a creature so powerful, so wonderous, that even he would have to run. _

_ A black engery formed in front of Pitch and swarmed out, attaching to each of the fearlings and eating away at their essence. Soon they were gone, and Pitch was greeted by a pair of red eyes lurking in the darkness beyond the trees. They stared directly at him, causing a new sensation of fear to form. He was supposed to be a strong ancient power, and how could a foolish glance from any matter of creature scare him. Yet, Pitched remained unmoving. _

_ "You are Pitch Black, are you not?" a deep growl came from the general direction of the voice. The guttural noises made the voice hard to understand and beastlike._

_ "Yes. Ancient evil, ancient power, great power. I suggest you skitter away, foolish one." Pitch spoke elegantly. He was no beast like the one conversing with him. _

_ "Ancient?" the creature let off a loud laugh that could match that of Nicholas St. North. "You are merely a child compared to who you are obviously keen to insult!"_

_ Pitch was taken aback, not knowing if the creature meant himself. The beastlike voice could not belong to any ancient power. He was the ancient power left on this pitiful planet. Yet, Pitch found himself forming a new fear for whomever he was speaking with. As if for the first time, he realized he did not know who he was exchanging words with. Pitch scolded himself for his fear, and assumed it was a deceitful voice of the forest. Every forest has it's own spirit, and few of them are known for their sincerity. _

_ "What is this evil that I may be speaking with, then?" Pitch allowed a knowing sarcastic smile to spread across his face. He had high hopes for scaring off the creature, allowing it to be aware of the fact that Pitch knew it was speaking an exaggerated truth. _

_ "Unimportant. The Guardians humiliated you, destroyed your plans and more importantly, your power. What is important is the fact that I will let you have more than you have ever been gifted before. More power."_

_ "Yes? How so?"_

_ A black orb began to form in front of Pitch, and the energy could be felt throughout the whole forest. It then blasted into Pitch, who became suddenly reinvigorated. _

_ "Underestimate me not, foolish one. Come, I will show you who I am, and how you will enact your revenge on those Guardians. The ones who should of never let you out of their sight."_

_ Pitch followed, hungering for more power. Not that what he had now wasn't enough to rip the Guardians into tiny pieces. _


End file.
